The Breathing Excitation
by SergeantFuzzyBoots
Summary: Leonard goes to Penny with a sore back. Lenny Week Day Two prompt: "Sexy Times".


**Day two of Lenny Week! Today's prompt was "Sexy Times", which hopefully this fic adequately fills. It's not smut or anything (as evidenced by the T rating), but this is about as sexy as times are gonna get in my fics, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Penny was surprised when there was a knock at her door, followed by Leonard entering the apartment. She'd just gotten into her pyjamas and had been about to get into bed with a magazine, knowing Leonard was out with the guys at the comic book store; he hadn't mentioned he'd be coming over afterwards. Penny vaguely wondered if he and Sheldon had gotten into some sort of argument on the way home and now Leonard was temporarily banned from the apartment. Maybe it had been about the worthiness of Thor; those debates could get pretty intense.

"Hey," she said when her boyfriend poked his head into her room.

Leonard returned the greeting, taking notice of her pyjamas. "Sorry, I guess I'm coming over kind of late; I should've texted first."

"No, it's fine," Penny said, waving a hand dismissively. "As long as it's not Sheldon, I'm fine with having my next door neighbours stop by." She lowered herself onto the bed and patted the space next to her, indicating that he should do the same. He did as she asked, but much more slowly and gingerly, wincing slightly as he bent into a sitting position.

Penny frowned. "What's up with you?"

"Stuart got in a new shipment of decorations for the store," Leonard explained, shifting restlessly as he tried to find a comfortable position. "We were helping him set stuff up and I kind of hurt my back a little. There were a lot of heavy things!" he said defensively when Penny had to bite her lip to keep from grinning too hard.

She nodded, trying to maintain a serious expression. "Of course there were, sweetie."

Leonard simply sighed in defeat, rolling his eyes.

"At least now I know why you came over so late."

The experimental physicist frowned. "What do you mean?"

Penny raised a teasing eyebrow at him. "Girlfriend sympathy?"

"No, no!" he said quickly. "That's not why I - ... I mean, obviously if I had gotten sympathy I wouldn't have complained –"

The Nebraskan silenced him by leaning over and kissing his cheek. "My poor baby," she said, rubbing his shoulder. He looked down sheepishly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She pulled back so she was facing him. "Now take off your clothes."

Leonard's eyes widened in surprise. "That's a new sympathy tactic."

"No, no, we're not doing that. Just take off your clothes, but keep your boxers on."

This did nothing to diminish her boyfriend's confusion but nevertheless he complied, careful not to aggravate his back too much as he stripped down to his underwear.

"Okay, now lie on your stomach," Penny instructed, getting off the bed so he had room to stretch out across it, his head at the foot of the bed. She grabbed a pillow and brought it over to rest under his chin. "Starting to get the idea now?" she asked, gently running her fingers through his hair before joining him back on the bed and straddling his lower back.

"Um ... – _oh_," he said, eliciting a satisfied grin from his girlfriend as she began to stroke her hands up and down his back.

Penny continued to trace soft patterns on his skin for a while longer before moving her hands up to squeeze his shoulders, sometimes alternating them to apply a soothing pressure to his neck. Eventually, she repositioned down at his lower back; she figured that was the area that was most sore because Leonard relaxed further into the massage each time she returned to that spot.

As she switched from kneading to stroking again, Penny noticed the small contented smile that had formed on Leonard's lips. His eyes were closed, too; he looked so peaceful that, had it not been for the small movements he made to indicate he was enjoying what his girlfriend was doing, she might have thought he was asleep.

God, he was adorable. She could see his back rising and falling as he breathed deeply, so contented with what she was doing.

And then suddenly she was kissing up along his spine, continuing to stroke his back, his shoulders, his neck, and then finally reaching his head and pushing her hands through his hair. She planted kisses across his shoulder blades as her fingers played with the soft curls, her mouth finally coming to rest at his neck.

Leonard turned his head as best he could from underneath her – as she had moved from straddling him to being fully stretched out over top of him. His forehead came to rest against hers and she could feel his hot breath on her skin. Her movements becoming more aggressive, she pushed her lips up against his ear, kissing it multiple times before whispering, "Back feel better?"

"So much," he said.

"Good."

With that, he slipped an arm around her and rolled them so they were facing one another, his hands now free to massage _her_ back as their mouths connected immediately.

Upside down on her bed because she'd been turned on by his breathing during a massage. Penny would have to tease Leonard later that this was another one he could add to his list of crazy stories. While she wouldn't admit it, she was rather proud that only his moments with her had ever made it onto that list.


End file.
